Unpredictable
by NightEternal
Summary: Somewhat of a songfic/one-shot for the Merry Christmas Challange. LV/OC Kinds sweet and fluffy. Rating is for mild language, and by that I mean there's only one curse word, but I don't want anyone saying it's not rated right.


Disclaimer: Voldemort belongs to JKR. The song is from The Grinch. That leaves me with my dear Melodie, and the plot, and I don't claim it to be a fantastic one, either. I'm making no money with it, so don't bother trying to sue me.

AN: This popped into my head about 30 minutes ago, and I just had to write it. This is for the Merry Christmas Challange by xxx-angelin-xxx.

On a final note, if you read it, please take a few moments to review it and let me know what you think. Without feedback, an author can't make any progress in their writing, and that's sort of what writing's about. Plus, it makes my days a little brighter, even if its not a positive review. All critisism is good critisism.

Please, Enjoy.

* * *

He was walking down the hallway, towards his private office, when he happened to pass by the parlor.

Normally, he'd have kept walking, but this time something changed. He paused at the large double doors, the left one left slightly ajar and a faint light shining through. The sound of a piano caught his ears as he moved closer, pushing the door open just enough to see into the room. The sight before him was something he had never seen before, a scene of sadness, longing, and beauty. He watched, silent, as her small fingers danced over the ivory keys, the sound enrapturing him. His eyes widened in shock as she began to hum along with it. He didn't know she could sing. He had never bothered to think about it.

"Where are you christmas?

Why can't I find you?

Why have you gone away?

Where is the laughter

You used to bring me?

Why cant I hear music play?"

Her voice was like something he had never heard before. It was every emotion he had never felt, and every childish dream he had never deigned to dream. The innocence was almost to much for him, but he couldn't bring himself to back out of the room. Soft sunlight filtered into the room through curtains that hung over the large windows, and caught in her hair, setting it ablaze. It was one of the brightest fires he'd ever seen. Fiendfire held nothing over this flame.

"My world is changing,

I'm rearranging.

Does that mean Christmas

Changes too?

Where are you christmas?

Do you remember

The one you used to know.

Im not the same one,

See what the time has done.

Is that why you have let me go?"

He couldn't breath. The air had grown to thick and his lungs refused to work. Something inside of him clenched tightly. It wasn't and unpleasent feeling, but he didn't like the fact that he was unsure as to what it was.

"Christmas is here,

Everywhere, oh

Christmas is here,

if you care, oh

If there is love in your heart

and your mind,

You will feel like christmas

all the time."

He was unconsciously drifting closer to her. Within seconds he was standing just behind her, his garnet eyes following the swift, graceful movement of her fingers across the keys. They moved slowly up her arms, taking in the soft slope of her shoulders and the long lines of her neck. As his eyes found her face, her perfect, soft pink lips forming perfectly with each word, something inside him broke. His mind, uncouscuiously at least, admitted that he felt something more that a simple interest in the beautiful red-headed young woman before him. He refused to call it love, because Lord Voldemort loved noone, not even himself. He had no need for such foolish things as love. He had heard once, that if you tell a lie often enough, even you begin to believe it. He had begun to believe it many many years ago.

"I feel you christmas,

I know I've found you,

you never fade away.

The joy of christmas

stays here inside us,

fills each and every heart

with love.

Where are you christmas?

Fill your heart with love."

She jumped as his hand fell to her shoulder. She had though for a moment that he was angry with her. She didn't know why he would be, but then, his mood changed so often it was difficult to keep up. Then his fingers began to twist in a loose curl and she relaxed. She couldn't hide the soft smile that found her lips, and she honestly didn't want to. Any happiness she could pass to him was worth everything she had.

He caught the gleam in her eye and his lips twitched slightly. He hoped the look wasn't as frightening as it had been in his reborn form. He had since gone through several rituals to restore his youthful appearance as well as his youthful strength. Now he looked reletively normal, though his hair was still growing in and his nose was still rather dispraportionate to his face. His eyes still had slited pupils, but they were as close to normal as they could be. She had told him once that they suited him, and that she liked the colour, so he sought to keep them. Her happiness, though he wouldn't admit it, mattered to him.

He let the curl go as she stood, brushing the front of her dress down out of nervousness. Her shoes were suddenly very interesting. His fingers wrapped gently beneath her chin, bringing her face up to look at him. Her amber eyes caught the sun just as her hair did, giving her an ethereal look. If he were one to believe in such things, he'd have called her an angel.

"Don't look away from me."

His voice was so soft, so gentle. It was the last thing anyone would expect from the man before her. He was known throughout the Wizarding World as cruel, heartless bastard. She knew differently. To her, he was doting, gentle and while not even she could say that he was a good man, he did only what he felt he had to do. He had been through so much, and he had been through it alone. No one had bothered to care about him. She had vowed long ago, wether he knew it or not she couldn't say, that he would never have to be alone again. She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I just, I wasn't entirely sure you weren't mad at me. Not that I've done anything to make you mad." She added quickly, "Have I?"

He chuckled, a deep, mellifulous sound that echoed through the room. "No, my pet. You've done nothing wrong."

Her smile brightedned.

"I never knew you had such a beautiful voice."

"You never asked."

"I didn't know you played,either."

"Again, you never asked. When are you going to realize that I'd tell you anything, if you'd just ask? I'd do anything for you, Tom."

"I know."

She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Tom?"

"Yes, Melodie?"

"Can we...go for a walk?"

"Its snowing."

"I know. I've never played in the snow before."

"Very well." He waved his hand and her cloak appeared. He couldn't have her getting sick. His fingers lingered on her collar bone as he draped the cloak over her shoulders and fastened the small silver clasp. He felt her shiver and was sure her cheeks had tinted a bit. He pulled back, clearing his throat. He offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

- - - - - - - - - -

She was freezing. Snow fell in a light powder, adding a soft top layer to what had already blanketed the ground. She loved the way it crunched beneath her feet, and the way it felt at it landed on her face. She had laughed and smiled at nothing for the last hour. How had she never experianced this before, she didn't know. She loved it. The snow reminded her of the dark man to her right. It was so cold to the touch, but it was so beautiful, and it dominated everything around them. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

He was a sight, that was sure. His black cloak was speckled with white, and he stood out in stark contrast against against the background. She loved him, she knew that. She never wanted him to change who he was, and she never wanted him to give up on his goals. All she wanted was to be allowed to stay by his side through all of it. She walked over to him, leaning against a tree as casual as she had ever seen him. She wrapped her arms around his waist again, her cheek pressed against his chest. She breathed in his scent deeply, never able to get enough of it. She knew then, as she watched the sun fade behind a line of trees, that she had to tell him her feelings, even if he didn't return them.

"Tom..."

"Yes?"

"I...I love you." She looked up at him. He could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"I know."

"I don't want to leave you, ever."

"I never said you had to."

"I know, I just don't want you to wake up one day and realize I'm just a nusiance, and make me leave you. I don't want to leave you."

"Then stay. Even if I wake up, and yell at you to leave, and pull my wand on you and try to force you away, stay. Don't listen to me. I'm a deranged, heartless old fool. Don't listen to a word I say."

She smiled. "I never do."

"See? Its not so hard is it?"

She shook her head. Without knowing what he was really doing, her leaned down and captured her lips with his own. It was the sweetest kiss he'd ever given her, and she responded in kind. When neither could go any longer without air, they broke apart, cheasts heaving as their breaths puffed out around them.

"Marry me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I almost didn't."

"They why did you?"

"Never let it be said that I am a predictable man."

"I never said you were."

"Don't."

"I shant."

- - - - - - - - - -

As they lay in bed that night, curled up beneath the blankets and wrapped tight in each others arms, Melodie couldn't seem to remove the smile from her lips. He had actually given her a ring, a very beautiful ring too. She was the happiest person in the world and she felt as though she could fly, without a broom or magic. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as he slept, his chest rising and falling in an even rhythm.

"Merry Christmas, Tom. It's the best one I've ever had."

She snuggled impossibly closer to him and let her head fall to rest on his shoulder. Within seconds, she was asleep, reliving the moment beneath the large oak tree.


End file.
